Speechless
by coultharddd
Summary: A one shot of Henry and Elizabeth- nothing but Pure Fluff and Love


I wrote so much angst today in my on-going fics that I felt I needed to balance it! So as a result you have a pure fluff one-shot.

**Speechless**

'Eugh Mom takes forever, everyone will be here soon' Stevie stressed, looking towards her father almost pleading him to do something

'I thought girls took their time getting dressed' Jason mocked which caused Stevie to inwardly groan and Henry to chuckle.

'Stevie she has had a long day, she will be down before the guests arrive, which by the way is not for another half an hour' He warned her, pouring two glasses of whiskey.

'She is ready, she just wanted a moment alone' Alison announced walking down stairs into the kitchen.

Henry's ears pricked at the _moment alone_ comment. He watched as his children walked towards the lounge area and he grasped the glasses containing whiskey and headed upstairs to find his wife.

Things has been a little bit hectic in the McCord house hold recently, the children has discovered that their mother was planning to run for President as Conrad's final term comes to an end. Henry and Elizabeth had also recently renewed their wedding vows; of course neither of them has anticipated that it would be done whilst Elizabeth was in prison but for some reason that made it even more special.

He pushed the bedroom door open and spotted his wife stood with her back to him looking in her dressing table mirror. He smiles as her perfume drifted into his senses. Henry softly closed the door behind him and took a few steps closer to her.

'Here' he out stretched his hand and handed her a glass as she smiled at him.

'Henry, you look amazing' she gushed

'You should see my view' He beamed as she dipped her head blushing. Elizabeth looked flawless. The black long sleeved velvet top hugged her upper body and arms effortlessly. The glowing red skirt outstretched and silky framed her body highlighting all the right curves.

'So, why the moment alone?' He asked taking a seat on the bed in front of his wife.

'I just... Henry, we've been together for twenty-five years and I can't help but wonder...well I know but I still have this thought that...oh I don't know' she waved her arm around, before placing a hand on her forehead and squeezing her temples.

'Drink that, and talk to me' he smiled raising the glass to her lips. He watched as she poured the liquid down her throat, closing her eyes as the warmth radiated inside her. She took a deep breath, placed the glass on her bedside table and stood in-between his legs, look down into his loving eyes.

'I just get scared that I am too manly for you, too powerful or something. You know men don't really like a women in power and I am about to embark on a journey to potential be in the most powerful position there could be, are you sure you're ok with this? Henry I don't want to lose you, I don't want to become someone you can no longer love, or you can't stand to be around anymore' She broke her gaze as she felt her eyes begin to tear, she didn't want to cry, especially not after Alison had spent ages helping her get ready.

'Baby, Listen to me' he began, standing to placing his glass next to hers and capturing her hands in his. He ran his thumbs across her skin as his fingers held hers ever so softly.

'Every time I come home, the smell of your perfume hits me and I feel like I am home. I know every time I see you I will be a mess the second that I see you, it happens all the time, but on nights like tonight; well that is when I realise just how lucky I am to call you my wife, the mother of my children, my lifelong accomplice Mrs McCord. I remember the first time you said hello to me, I was captured, you stole the air from my lungs, and you literally had me at hello. Elizabeth Adams McCord I could not be prouder to be your husband, And as I look at you now stood in the most sensational outfit, glowing effortlessly I get butterflies, you're my weakness after all this time I get just as nervous around you, I swear the world stops or at least slows down. If I could go anywhere in the world, I wouldn't go anywhere unless you would be next to me, I have my paradise right here in front of me. I am selfish Elizabeth; I want you all to myself to the point that I will never let you go. You will never lose me, it is not possible for me to stop loving you, Elizabeth Adams McCord you are my whole world. Thank you for all you've done, I am the man I am today because I have been you friend, your boyfriend, your fiancé, your husband. I love you darling'

Elizabeth's eyes glistened, the light in the room making them sparkle a little more than normal. A silent tear escaped the corner of her eye; Henry lifted his hand and gently wiped it away with his thumb. His fingers scooped around the back of her neck and he locked his gaze on hers. She stood in silence for a moment, digesting everything he had just said. She tilted her head into the palm of his hand and smiled at him

'I love you so much Henry, so much' she paused as tears began to fall

'Hey why are you crying' he asked her softly

'Happiness' she whispered, she closed the gap between them. She delicately placed her lips on his as her hands wrapped around his waist. The kiss was nothing but pure, just love. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her lips into the crook of his neck.

'Don't ever forget that I am always at your side' he squeezed her a little tighter.

'Thank you for being wonderful Henry, Thank you for being my husband, my confidant, my everything, but most importantly, Thank you for giving the kids a father that I never got to have. I am my best self because I am yours'

The both stood wrapped in one another's embrace for a moment of two longer. No more words exchanged, because they didn't need to, they just became lost in one another's physical presence and that was enough.

'Come on, before Stevie goes into a melt down and that is another kid we have to send to therapy' Henry joked stepping away from Elizabeth and holding out his hand to take hers.

'You look sensational tonight Elizabeth, I don't have the words to describe just how beautiful you look; I am speechless'

'Let's go and celebrate 25 years of Marriage' she smiled, connecting her hand with his and walking by his side, her favourite place.


End file.
